


Новая ложка

by Heylir



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book: Going Postal (Discworld), Gen, Movie: Going Postal (Discworld)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir
Summary: Фанфик по экранизации "Опочтарения", действие происходит после сцены пожара в Почтамте. Сахарисса хочет обсудить с Липвигом содержание статьи для завтрашнего газетного выпуска.
Relationships: Adora Belle Dearheart/Moist von Lipwig
Kudos: 1





	Новая ложка

_Не имеет значения, главное, что тепло..._

  
  
— Адора, вы можете поверить мне, один-единственный раз? — умоляюще спросил Липвиг.  
Её лицо на миг окаменело, глаза сощурились, а потом она резко ударила коленом вверх.  
— Сойдёт за ответ? — прошептала она на ухо скорчившемуся в агонии Мойсту под одобрительные аплодисменты толпы и вспышку иконографа.  
— Не желаете прокомментировать снимок? — с ядовито-сладкой улыбочкой поинтересовалась мисс Крипслок.  
От кардинальной порчи отношений с прессой нового почтмейстера спасла только физическая невозможность что-нибудь произнести.  
  
— Вам уже получше, мистер Липвиг? — более человечным тоном спросила подошедшая к нему полчаса спустя Сахарисса.  
— Да, благодарю вас, — вежливо отозвался он. Боль от удара действительно сп ** _а_** ла, зато снова начало дёргать левую ступню. Ныла челюсть с правой стороны, по которой утром врезал Помпа. Да и всё тело ломило, словно после ещё одной ночной "поездки" на големе.  
— Вы ужасно выглядите, — будто прочитав его ощущения, деловито заметила журналистка.  
Мойст подавил желание поблагодарить ещё раз.  
— Надышался дымом, — пояснил он. — Скоро пройдёт. — Он попробовал изобразить вселяющую доверие улыбку, но понял, что не преуспел. Впрочем, Сахарисса Крипслок была не из тех, кого ловят на улыбки и красивые картинки — это он почуял с их первой встречи. Конечно, это не значило, что её нельзя обмануть, обмануть можно любого. За редкими исключениями. Беда в том, что рано или поздно это исключение попадётся на твоей дороге.  
— Как бы вы отнеслись к предложению посетить вдвоём ближайшее кафе, мистер Липвиг? — неожиданно спросила Сахарисса.  
Мойст светски улыбнулся, маскируя растерянность.  
— Я был бы счастлив, **мисс** Крипслок, — его взгляд невольно задержался на обручальном кольце журналистки, — но я всё ещё неважно себя чувствую. Может быть, как-нибудь в другой раз...  
— Это исключительно профессиональное предложение, сделанное представителем прессы государственному служащему, — ледяным тоном процедила Сахарисса. — Мне нужно обсудить с вами новостную статью для завтрашнего выпуска "Таймс". Но, судя по вашему виду, сначала не мешало бы напоить вас кофе.  
Говоря совсем откровенно, Липвиг сейчас предпочёл бы что-нибудь покрепче. Он не пил с вечера, которым закончилась его прежняя жизнь — да и желания особого не испытывал. В камере смертников было не до того, а потом волна новых впечатлений пьянила не хуже алкоголя. Но теперь, когда эта волна с размаху бросила его на камни... Нет, сейчас не время. Мало ли что можно наговорить газетчикам под мухой... А отказываться от такой возможности было нельзя.  
— Я всецело к вашим услугам, мэм, — галантно улыбнулся Мойст. — Но при одном небольшом условии, в порядке ответной любезности.  
— Каждый платит за себя, — прервала его Сахарисса.  
— Разумеется, — поспешно согласился Мойст. — Мне бы только хотелось... чтоб вы взяли более подходящую иконографию для завтрашнего выпуска.  
Сахарисса снисходительно-отстраняюще улыбнулась и медленно кивнула.  
  
  
— Это было проявление профессионального юмора, — пояснила мисс Крипслок, выложив иконографию на стол. — Вам знакома такая концепция или бумажная работа не располагает к шуткам?  
— Немного знакома, — ответил Липвиг, ничуть не погрешив против истины. Профессиональный юмор мошенников был весьма искрист и разнообразен. Начиная от благодарственных записочек, оставленных в "куклах", и кончая продажей украденных вещей их бывшему владельцу. Однако сам Мойст не очень этим увлекался. В юности он на своей шкуре испытал представление простых людей о справедливом возмездии именно из-за одной такой шуточки. Через несколько лет он вернулся в ту деревню, неузнанным, конечно, и поквитался с её жителями на свой обычный лад — не потому что затаил обиду, а просто по привычке не бросать начатое дело. Повзрослев, он начал считать такое чувство юмора "низким классом", унизительным для артистического достоинства.  
Но таким подробностям нечего было делать на газетных страницах.  
— Мистер Грош рассказывал мне, — будто бы мимоходом сообщил Липвиг, — как с десяток лет назад многие письма стали доходить до адресатов с посторонними приписками, главным образом юмористического свойства. Конверты казались невскрытыми. Естественно, решили, что шутит кто-то из почтальонов, но доказать ничего так и не смогли.  
Сахарисса заинтригованно подняла брови:  
— И чем же закончилась эта история?  
— Приписки прекратились сами собой, после одного несчастного случая. Как видите, мисс Крипслок, — небрежно заметил Мойст, — шутки с почтой не доводят до добра.  
Она усмехнулась, давая понять, что уловила лежавший на поверхности намёк.  
— Мы придумаем, чт ** _о_** разместить на первой полосе, я уверена. И раз уж нам не удалось заснять ваш героический поступок, может, расскажете, как это было?  
Липвиг сверхъестественным усилием воли вызвал на лицо Скромную Улыбку Человека Просто Исполнившего Свой Долг.  
— Я вбежал в здание, — подобающе сдержанно и мужественно пояснил он. — Пробрался к почтальону Стэнли, отрезанному от выхода. Выбежал вместе с ним. Вот и всё.  
Что-то внутри него дёрнулось при этих словах, какая-то тонкая, едва заметная ниточка, он никогда раньше не испытывал ничего подобного, но откуда-то понял, чт ** _о_** это значит, и ужаснулся.  
_Так теперь и будет? Никакого вранья с лёгким сердцем и чистым взглядом? Даже если оно — единственный выход, даже если от правды один только вред?  
Чёрт, за что ему это? Все люди лгут, чем он хуже других?!_  
Чтобы скрыть смятение, Липвиг потянулся за ложкой — размешать в кофе сливки.  
— Жаль, очень жаль, — протянула Сахарисса. — Публика любит драматические подробности. Для тиража бы очень подошла какая-нибудь чрезвычайная опасность. Или чтобы вы спасали кота, например...  
Ложка приятно остудила ладонь, обожжённую там, в почтамте, какой-то раскалённой железякой. Конечно, глупо хвататься за что попало, но многие б вели себя умнее, оказавшись в таком переплёте? Липвиг почувствовал, как в нём начинает копиться злость.  
— А копаться в чужой личной жизни, — спросил он, показав на иконографию, — это тоже публика любит?  
— Да, и это, — спокойно подтвердила Сахарисса. — И ещё люди любят истории о справедливом возмездии.  
Мойст недоумённо поднял брови.  
— Боюсь, я не понимаю вас, мисс Крипслок, — проговорил он.  
— Уверена, что понимаете, мистер Липвиг, — официально улыбнулась она. — Или как вас зовут на самом деле?  
Мойста внезапно пробрал холод, словно он всё ещё сидел снаружи, на пронизывающем ветру, и вдыхал в себя пепел сгоревших слов.  
— Меня зовут Мойст фон Липвиг, — тоном, приберегаемым для стражей закона, произнёс он. — Вы полагаете, я стал бы называть себя так, если б это не было моё настоящее имя?  
Сахарисса чуть раздвинула уголки губ:  
— Веский довод, отрицать не могу. Но вешали вас под другим именем?  
Самым верным способом не сболтнуть лишнего всегда было молчание. Мойст медленно, как ни в чём ни бывало, поднёс чашку к губам и так же медленно отпил.  
Сахарисса достала из внутреннего кармана плаща ещё одну иконографию.  
— Может быть, вас это заинтересует.  
Липвиг взял её негнущимися пальцами. Кадр был отличный. Лицо преступника крупным планом: можно пересчитать все морщины, все волоски в отросшей бороде. И главное, что прямо бросалось в глаза: смертный ужас, скрививший судорогой лицо и безнадёжно застрявший во взгляде. Хоть сейчас заключительной картинкой в серию гравюр "Карьера жулика", для поднятия законопослушности населения.  
Сукин сын. Никогда не одобрявший насилия Липвиг испытал непреодолимое желание разбить о голову сделавшего снимок его же иконограф.  
_Упал с пятого этажа, голова раскололась как дыня...  
Разрывающий барабанные перепонки крик банши...  
Мягкая плоть, подающаяся под острием импровизированного кола..._  
Чёрт с ним, пусть живёт. Но если б этот треклятый газетчик попался ему в руки, он бы пустил в ход парочку своих любимых трюк... Чёрт. К чёрту их всех.  
Проклятый Ветинари, он, что, не мог запретить прессе присутствовать при казни?  
— Это иконография предназначалась для заметки в "Таймс", — словно уловив его последнюю мысль, заметила Сахарисса. — Но места не хватило, оставили только текст.  
Липвиг не мог не задаться вопросом, а так ли случайно возникла нехватка места. Даже кратковременное общение с патрицием неизбежно провоцировало приступ затяжной паранойи.  
Мойст весело улыбнулся — не потому, что ему этого хотелось, и не ради мисс Крипслок, а чтобы стать как можно больше непохожим на висельника.  
— Это не я, — покачал он головой. — Ничего общего, совсем другой человек.  
Ни одна ниточка внутри не дёрнулась. Хвала богам хотя бы за это.  
Сахарисса смерила его оценивающим взглядом:  
— Это вы, мистер Липвиг. Или мистер Спенглер, или как вас там... Вы не знаете, что бесы-иконописцы обладают способностью анализировать иконографии на предмет сходства изображенных на них людей? Так вот, по заключению эксперта, сравнившего этот снимок с одной из передовиц "Таймс", здесь изображены вы. Или человек, как две капли воды похожий на вас. Может быть, у вас есть брат-близнец?  
Мойст не попался на приманку:  
— Нет, я был единственным ребёнком в семье. Но, говорят, у каждого есть свой двойник — как вам такое объяснение?  
Сахарисса устало вздохнула.  
— Похоже, вы считаете меня за дурочку, мистер Кто-бы-вы-ни-были. Сначала вы назначаете мне встречу с целью получить информацию об обстоятельствах перехода семафорной сети к Ричеру Гилту...  
— Мне хотелось узнать побольше о методах моего конкурента, это только естественно, — небрежно пожал плечами Липвиг.  
— Потом, глядя на вывеску разорившегося банка, предлагаете поговорить в другом месте, — словно и не слыша, продолжала Сахарисса, — потом вскидываетесь при напоминании, что Диахарты потеряли семафоры из-за банковского кризиса, потом смотрите на заснятую гору фальшивых облигаций так, будто увидели призрак. И вы ожидаете, что после этого я поверю, будто мошенник, чью иконографию я раскопала в архиве и среди преступлений которого числится и подделка банковских облигаций, **случайно** похож на вас?  
Мойст стиснул ручку кофейной чашки, корчась внутри от нестерпимого стыда.  
_Дурак. Это надо ж было свалять такого дурака...  
Неужели ты и впрямь возомнил, что ты почтмейстер, а не мошенник? Человек, который может быть собой, которому не нужно прятать внешность за маскировкой, мысли — за ложью, а чувства — за обаятельной улыбкой? Герой, бросающийся в горящий почтамт, чтобы встретить потом восхищённую улыбку любимой девушки, да?  
Наивный простачок, поверивший в сказку об ангелах, лох, которому продали стекло за бриллиант..._  
Но надо было продолжать игру. Блефовать с уверенным лицом и подсовывать нужную карту на сдаче.  
— Вы не находите, мисс Крипслок, — с чуть высокомерной улыбкой поинтересовался Липвиг, — что профессиональный мошенник вёл бы себя умнее?  
Сахарисса задумчиво кивнула:  
— Да, это соображение приходило мне в голову. И несколько смущало меня... до недавнего времени. — Сахарисса усмехнулась. — Теперь я, кажется, понимаю, в чём дело.  
Мойст глотнул ещё кофе. Ему внезапно заломило щеку, по которой пришлась оплеуха Адоры. Вот и весь блеф.  
— Вы ничего не докажете, — немного хрипловатым голосом произнёс он.  
Он понимал, что Сахарисса понимает, что это, по сути, устное признание вины.  
— А мне и не надо ничего доказывать, господин почтмейстер, — возразила она. — Мне достаточно было бы опубликовать эту фотографию с заключением эксперта и добавить список обвинений, предъявленных Альберту Спенглеру — в сокращенном виде, конечно. А выводы широкая общественность сделает сама. Что, по вашему мнению, произойдёт, если люди обнаружат, что их новый почтмейстер — тот самый мошенник, от чьей аферы с "Банком капустных фермеров" пострадала не только семья Диахартов?  
Мойст не дрогнул — ни внутри, ни снаружи. Сахарисса могла догадаться об Адоре, но не о том, что происходило по ночам в Почтамте. Не о том, как глубоко сидел в нем страх перед наступлением темноты. Если он пережил это, переживёт и всё остальное.  
Да и чего ему было бояться? Помпа защитит его от "недозволенного вреда". Хотя... если он больше не сможет возглавлять почтамт по независящим от него причинам — это значит, что сделка с патрицием отменяется? И что тогда? Его снова повесят? Или выдадут разъярённой толпе?  
Мойст знал, что простые люди на самом деле **любят** мошенников. За то, что они бросают вызов силам, держащим в кулаке жизнь честных граждан — Городской Страже, например. За то, что про их похождения так интересно читать, просматривая газеты в обеденный перерыв. А потом просто захватывающе глядеть на публичную казнь, восхищенно аплодируя или роняя горестную слезу.  
Только при одном условии. Если этот мошенник ничего не украл лично у вас.  
И те же люди по-прежнему будут пользоваться крадеными семафорами подлеца и хладнокровного убийцы... Потому что Гилт _не попался_.  
Все эти мысли проскочили мозг Мойста прежде, чем он успел оценить разумность предпосылки.  
— По моему мнению, — воспользовавшись формулировкой журналистки, начал он, — **если** мы предположим, что ваша гипотеза верна... по моему мнению, в первую очередь произойдёт то, что лорд Ветинари будет **очень** недоволен.  
Сахарисса улыбнулась, и в её глазах появилось выражение, чем-то напомнившее Мойсту об Адоре.  
— Не надо, — протянула она. — Не надо запугивать **свободную** прессу, мистер Липвиг.  
Он снова "мистер Липвиг". Очко в его пользу. Пора переходить в наступление.  
— Всякая свобода основывается на свободе принимать последствия своих действий, — внушительно произнёс он, облекая в респектабельный костюм не слишком респектабельную мысль.  
— Один из известнейших афоризмов лорда Ветинари, — и глазом не моргнув, прокомментировала Сахарисса. — Вы вычитали его в колонке "изречений знаменитостей" на последней полосе?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Мойст. — Мы обсуждали этот вопрос с его светлостью в приватной беседе.  
— Но этот принцип работает в обе стороны, — притворно-вкрадчиво заметила Сахарисса. — И, на случай если вы не заметили, я говорила предположительно.  
Липвиг в совершенстве владел языком намёков и обиняков.  
— Если вам нужны деньги, — хмуро заметил он, — учтите, что я получаю двадцать долларов в неделю.  
Странно, он чувствовал себя обманутым. Ещё более странно, он не злился за это ни на неё, ни на себя. Скорее, был разочарован.  
Сам он считал шантаж приемлемым средством самозащиты, но никогда не стал бы шантажировать честного человека. То есть...  
— Не судите по себе, мистер Липвиг, — резко посоветовала Сахарисса. — Вы не можете представить себе иной цели, чем деньги?  
Разумеется, он мог. Беда в том, что на людей, работающих за идею, ради любви к искусству или спортивного интереса, куда труднее повлиять. Охотник за деньгами не станет ввязываться в дело, прибыль от которого не оправдывает хлопот или возможного риска, а мошенник ради мошенничества...  
— У газетчиков, как и у почтальонов, тоже есть свой профессиональный кодекс и вдохновляющий девиз, — продолжала журналистка.  
— "Смело идти туда, где слышен запах падали"? — услышал Мойст чей-то голос, очень похожий на его собственный. Через несколько секунд он понял — это потому, что голос и есть его собственный. Но Мойст готов был поклясться, что сказал эти слова не он, а кто-то сидящий внутри него, маленький, затравленный, озлобленный на весь мир зверёныш, о существовании которого он до сих пор и не подозревал. Или давно забыл?  
Вот и всё, обреченно подумал он. Чем дожидаться завтрашнего выпуска газет, проще повеситься самому.  
Но Сахарисса только снисходительно улыбнулась.  
— Неужели вы так расстроились, мистер Липвиг? — с подчёркнуто-преувеличенным сочувствием спросила она.  
Нет, я просто в восторге, яростно подумал Мойст. Я просто **счастлив** от того, что каждый встречный считает своим долгом вытереть об меня ноги, толкнуть в грязь, дать по морде, а потом требовать, чтоб я ходил и улыбался как ни в чём не бывало, делая то, что мне говорят.  
— Да, я немного расстроен, — признался он, бросив взгляд в окно кафе — туда, где виднелись остатки почтамта. — Извините, не сдержался. Неудачная шутка.  
Сахарисса махнула рукой.  
— Нам не привыкать, — примирительно сказала она. — Почему-то люди склонны относиться к газетчикам, как к...  
— Белошвейкам?  
— Да, — кивнула Сахарисса.  
Мойст хмуро улыбнулся, показав на стол:  
— Может быть, из-за таких вот иконографий?  
— Эти иконографии всего лишь показывают правду, мистер Липвиг.  
— А вы уверены, что люди **хотят** знать правду?  
— Нет, — покачала головой Сахарисса. — Дважды нет: не уверена и не хотят. Именно поэтому нужны мы. Чтобы балансировать на грани между тем, что люди хотят услышать, и тем, что им услышать нужно. Чтобы говорить правду в том виде, который предпочитает публика, и не разрушать их взгляд на жизнь, попутно корректируя его в деталях.  
— "Люди любят истории о справедливом возмездии"? — задумчиво повторил слова журналистки Мойст.  
— Приятно встретить понимающего человека, — улыбнулась она.  
— Но ведь такими историями, — Мойст постучал пальцем по иконографии Альберта Спенглера, — люди каждый день любуются на публичных казнях.  
— Оттого на ту заметку и было отведено всего два абзаца, даже без иконографии. Это рутина. Я говорила о другом снимке. — Она показала на изображение Мойста, скорчившегося от боли. — Представьте себе историю об удачливом мошеннике, всю свою жизнь обманывавшем тех, кто глупее его, сумевшем ускользнуть даже от руки закона и пробраться на государственный пост, уже начавшем завоевывать уважение и доверие честных людей, когда его внезапно настигает... как бы это назвать?... возмездие судьбы. Когда он понимает, что любит девушку, чья семья в своё время пострадала от его махинаций. И зло, причинённое другим, оборачивается против него самого. Зло, которое нельзя ни исправить, ни загладить. Впечатляющий рассказ, как, по-вашему?  
Мойст прессом выдавил из себя улыбку, понимая, что похож на Альберта Спенглера куда больше, чем раньше.  
— По-моему, немного чересчур драматично, — небрежно сказал он.  
Определение "стервятники" сейчас казалось ему оскорблением для несчастных птиц, а сравнение с белошвейками — незаслуженной лестью.  
— Люди любят драматизм, — напомнила Сахарисса. — И драматические истории оставляют более сильное впечатление. Как вы сами заметили, вешают мошенников сплошь и рядом, а вот такое проявление божественной справедливости... будоражит воображение. И вызывает нужные мысли.  
Липвиг покачал головой.  
— Вы не учитываете одну черту человеческой натуры, — спокойно заметил он. — Люди никогда не учатся на чужих ошибках. Каждый втайне мнит себя исключением из общего правила. В теории он может прекрасно знать все законы жизни и понимать, что чудес не бывает, но стоит поманить его призраком фальшивой надежды, предназначенной лично для него... и делай с ним что хочешь.  
— Вам виднее, мистер Липвиг, — усмехнулась Сахарисса.  
Он оставил эту реплику без внимания:  
— И потому историями, дающими надежду, можно... влиять на людей сильнее, чем рассказами с плохим концом.  
— Мне казалось, вы говорили об **обмане** и фальшивой надежде, — заметила Сахарисса.  
— Это необязательно, — пожал плечами Мойст. Хотя может помочь, добавил он про себя.  
— И что же это за надежда? Вы ведь сами сказали, что чудес не бывает.  
Мойст крутил в пальцах ложку. Она что-то напоминала ему, но он никак не мог сосредоточиться и понять, чт ** _о_** именно.  
— Иногда... — медленно начал он, сам не сознавая, что повторяет не только чужие слова, но и чужие интонации, — когда человек запутывает свою жизнь настолько, что смерть кажется единственным выходом, ему... является ангел. И предлагает новую жизнь.  
Сахарисса подняла брови:  
— И что же, вы в самом деле верите в ангелов?  
Я их видел, подумал Мойст. Высокий человек с холодной улыбкой. Девушка в трауре с сигаретой в одной руке и арбалетом в другой. Огненные письмена в воздухе. Вы ведь никогда не поверите, что ангелы могут выглядеть _так_?  
Сахарисса устала ждать ответа:  
— Давайте по-простому, без мистики, мистер Липвиг. Вы верите, что можно начать новую жизнь с чистого листа? Что леопард может избавиться от своих пятен? Что прошлое можно оставить позади?  
Мойст продолжал молчать.  
Полчаса назад, когда он сидел, скрючившись от боли, и глядел на догорающий почтамт, ему казалось, что у него отобрали прежнюю жизнь — веселую, увлекательную и беззаботную — только затем, чтобы отнять и то, что обещала новая.  
Чтобы оставить его, как потерпевшего кораблекрушение, лежать на прибрежном песке.  
Ненавидящий взгляд Адоры и горящие письма... огненным кольцом охватившие убийцу. Письма, которые уже никто не доставит и не прочтёт, ставшие пеплом, но успевшие спасти нового почтмейстера. Письма, которые он считал своими палачами.  
Вы ошиблись, господин аркканцлер. Иногда слова тоже убивают. И дарят жизнь.  
_Доставь нас._  
Эти огненные буквы, будто выжженные на внутренней стороне век, горели так, что не было видно больше ничего — даже двигающихся чёрно-белых картинок.  
Адора... ведь он разглядел испуг на её лице, когда обернулся?  
— Я... — негромко выговорил Мойст, — я **надеюсь** на это.  
К этим словам идеально подошла бы чистосердечная, чуть наивная мальчишеская улыбка и невинно распахнутые глаза — но он не улыбался.  
Сахарисса покачала головой.  
— Интересный вы человек, мистер Липвиг. Я бы не отказалась выслушать историю вашей жизни.  
— Не в ближайшие двадцать лет, — мрачно усмехнулся Мойст.  
— Понимаю, — улыбнулась мисс Крипслок.  
— Что именно? — с лёгким вызовом уточнил Липвиг.  
— Что вы сегодня уже рассказывали кому-то историю своей жизни. И вас не обрадовал результат.  
Мойст почувствовал, что краснеет и не может удержаться, навык не отработан за отсутствием практики. Сахарисса действительно смотрела **с пониманием**. Ради того, чтобы Адора поглядела на него так, Мойст готов был на что угодно — хоть снова полезть в горящее здание или спрыгнуть с семафорной башни.  
— Вы теперь публичная фигура, мистер Липвиг, — мягко заметила Сахарисса. — Привыкайте находиться на виду. И учтите, если через двадцать лет вы всё-таки решите обнародовать свои мемуары, "Таймс" охотно предоставит свои страницы для публикации отрывков. А до той поры... возьмите на память, — она придвинула к нему обе иконографии.  
— Благодарю за предложение, — Липвиг в первый раз за разговор искренне, хоть и несколько ошеломленно, улыбнулся, — не премину им воспользоваться. — Он убрал снимки во внутренний карман пиджака, к брошюре "Треста големов" и своему письму, прихваченному со столика в ресторане.  
— А теперь мы можем наконец вернуться к событиям сегодняшнего вечера, — деловито заключила Сахарисса. — Как вы полагаете, мистер Липвиг, в чём причина пожара, возникшего в Почтамте?  
— Я думаю, надо подождать до официального заключения Городской Стражи, — в тон ей ответил Липвиг. — Но подозреваю, что спонтанное самовозгорание в почтовых завалах. Мы использовали только безопасные фонари.  
Сахарисса черкнула что-то в своём блокноте.  
— А как насчёт предположения о поджоге?  
— Кому могло понадобиться поджигать почтамт? — сделал невинные круглые глаза Липвиг.  
— Ричеру Гилту, например.  
Мойст промокнул рот салфеткой, по старой привычке закрывать губы в острые моменты разговора.  
— Кто говорил о Ричере Гилте? — поднял он брови.  
— Вы и говорили, мистер Липвиг, — улыбнулась Сахарисса. — В той маленькой беседе с мисс Диахарт. И говорили достаточно громко, чтобы это имя могли расслышать стоящие рядом.  
Липвиг пожал плечами:  
— Наверное, я просто заметил, что Гилт будет весьма обрадован сегодняшним пожаром.  
— А ещё стоящие рядом слышали слово "убийство", — добавила журналистка.  
Липвиг не стал комментировать это заявление.  
— Господин почтмейстер, — нетерпеливо сказала Сахарисса. — Я была с вами вполне откровенна, может, и вы мне ответите тем же?  
— Как государственный служащий представителю прессы, я могу сказать только, что Почтамт будет восстановлен, — внушительно заявил Липвиг.  
— А неофициально? — Сахарисса захлопнула блокнот. — Не для цитирования?  
— А неофициально... — Мойст нахмурился, — неофициально я обещаю, в компенсацию за неопубликованную статью, — он похлопал себя по карману пиджака, — сделать всё возможное, чтобы дать вам шанс напечатать репортаж с казни Ричера Гилта.  
— Буду только рада, — журналистка словно совсем и не удивилась.  
— Потому что люди любят истории о справедливом возмездии?  
— И поэтому тоже, — серьёзно кивнула она.  
В дверях кафе показался городской стражник, и Мойст против воли вздрогнул. Уважаемому члену общества нечего было бояться Стражи — да он и не боялся её в прежней жизни, опасался, не больше. Но воспоминание об обернувшейся на его глазах красотке-сержанте сидело внутри занозой, ушедшей под кожу. Да, он видел оборотней и раньше, но никогда не наблюдал самого процесса трансформации. В нём было какая-то... бесчеловечность. И то, что остальные стражники смотрели на него как на нечто привычное, а посетители трактира — как на любопытную диковинку, дела не улучшало. Как и то, что Мойст тогда был вдребезги пьян.  
Но это была не _она_. Это был он. Высокий мужчина с рыжими волосами, выбивающимися из-под шлема, и длинным мечом на поясе.  
Он оглядел кафе и направился прямо к их столику.  
— Вы Мойст фон Липвиг, новый почтмейстер?  
Мойст кивнул. Он впервые слышал, чтобы его имя произносили так бесхитростно. Без явной или затаенной насмешки, но и без стараний возможность этой самой насмешки скрыть. По тону стражника можно было подумать, что это самое обычное имя, а не претендент в первую сотню Наиглупейших Имён Мира.  
— Я капитан Айронфаундерсон, — представился стражник. — Или капитан Кэррот. Сожалею, сэр, что вынужден вас побеспокоить и прервать ваш разговор с мисс Крипслок, — он обернулся к журналистке, — но нам необходимо ваше присутствие при осмотре сгоревшего здания. Возможно, придётся задать вам несколько вопросов. Я понимаю, у вас был трудный день...  
Мойст прервал стражника небрежным взмахом руки:  
— Что вы, что вы... У вас ведь, наверное, все дни такие? Буду только рад, если смогу чем-то помочь. Это мой гражданский долг, в конце концов.  
Капитан Кэррот одобрительно кивнул:  
— Приятно видеть, что нашу почтовую службу возглавил человек со столь высоким чувством гражданской ответственности, сэр.  
Мойст поймал краем глаза выражение лица Сахариссы и испытал что-то похожее на ощущения опытного обманщика, который внезапно в процессе обмана сам оказался в дураках.  
Кэррот смущал, сбивал его с толку. Человек с таким откровенно честным лицом мог быть только лохом или виртуозным мошенником, но капитан не производил впечатления ни того, ни другого.  
— Мне сказали, вы вытащили из огня парнишку-почтальона, — заметил Кэррот. — Люди были очень рады.  
И вполовину не так рады, как во время спектакля с Адорой, зло подумал Липвиг. Он уж хотел пустить в ход скромную улыбку, как прежде с Сахариссой, но что-то остановило его. Возможно, сознание, что не стоит продавать стекло за бриллиант профессиональному ювелиру.  
— Я бы не полез туда, будь у меня выбор, — неохотно ответил он. — Но ведь Стэнли... — он беспомощно развёл руками, не зная, что ещё добавить.  
Капитан улыбнулся, ничего не сказав, просто улыбнулся — но Липвиг внезапно ощутил, как покидают его остатки гнетущей тяжести. Как пробегает по жилам кипучее вдохновение, а за спиной вырастают крылья. Он снова был в игре.  
Он потянулся к чашке кофе, вынул ложку и внезапно вспомнил. То, что крутилось в его памяти с самого начала разговора.  
_Надежда — это новая ложка._  
А она у него есть. Он пробьётся к свободе, сколько бы ложек ни пришлось обломать по пути. И как бы ни были изодраны руки.  
Мойст одним глотком прикончил кофе и поднялся с прибрежного песка.  
  
  
И когда потом, осматривая почтамт изнутри вместе с мисс Крисплок, капитаном Кэрротом и симпатичной собакой, от которой он невольно старался держаться подальше, гадая, учует ли оборотень запах сгоревшего банши и не решит ли лорд Ветинари, что почтамт поджёг новый почтмейстер, Мойст нащупал в кармане брюк непонятно как очутившуюся там ложку — он счёл это добрым предзнаменованием.  
Возвращать её Мойст не стал, но придя в кафе в следующий раз, оставил лишних полдоллара. Просто на всякий случай.


End file.
